goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Haunted Car (character)
The Haunted Car, formally known as Becka Douglas, is the main antagonist of the twenty-first Goosebumps Series 2000 book of the same name. History The Haunted Car 14 year old Becka Douglas took her father's car out on a joyride, leading to her death. Mr. Douglas was so distraught that he was desperate to get rid of the car. Becka started haunting the car, and told her twin sister she plans to get revenge for dying so young. When Mitchell Moinian's dad got the car, Becka started forcing Mitchell to get in so she can kill him. However, she accidentally saves his life by taking him on a ride while his house is catching fire. Because her mission is evil, she melted away. Goosebumps (film) The Haunted Car appears in the Goosebumps movie as means of transportation for Slappy, driving on her own due to both her nature as a possessed automobile and because Slappy's legs are too short to reach the brakes. After he released the car, he used her to rampage through Madison, Delaware. He also threw various Goosebumps manuscripts books - including Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes, You're Plant Food!, A Shocker on Shock Street, and Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 and Part 2 ''- out the driver's seat window after unlocking them. Other appearances *In ''Goosebumps: The Game, the moving van driver mentions a story about a haunted car to his partner, swearing that the story was true. The Haunted Car is later shown as an achievement within the game. *The Haunted Car appears in Goosebumps HorrorTown, but only as an item you can decorate the town with. Gallery Artwork The Haunted Car.jpg|The Haunted Car as seen on the original Goosebumps Series 2000 cover. The Haunted Car (Classic Goosebumps).jpg|The Haunted Car as seen on the Classic Goosebumps cover. Regional depictions TheHauntedCarKoreanCover.png|The Haunted Car as depicted on the Korean cover of The Haunted Car. Hauntedcarfrench.png|Becka's human form as depicted on the French cover of The Haunted Car. Film The Haunted Car Book Brun .jpeg The_Haunted_Car_-_Movie_001.jpeg IMG_0858.jpg IMG_0862.jpg IMG_0863.jpg IMG_0866.jpg IMG_0868.jpg index.hauntedcar.jpeg index.driving.jpeg General information Physical appearance As a ghost, Becka is a rotting corpse, with rotted skin. In life, she had wavy blond hair and dark catlike eyes, just like her sister Marissa. Personality In life, Becka seemed to be very reckless, due to taking the car on a joyride at a young age. As a ghost, she claims to be evil, and constantly tries to kill Mitchell so someone can join her in the afterlife forever. She's so dedicated to evil that saving Mitchell's life causes her to melt away forever. Trivia *In the Spanish version of the film, specifically when the Haunted Car is released from her book in front of Stine's house, one can hear her whispering "embrujado." When translated, the term means "haunted." *The Haunted Car, especially her depiction in the Goosebumps film, shares similarities to The Car from the 1977 horror-thriller The Car. *The Haunted Car is Slappy's closest ally in the film, since he used her for transportation throughout the film. *The Haunted Car appears as a decoration in Goosebumps HorrorTown. Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Villainesses Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 (characters) Category:Ghosts Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Category:Twins Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)